


面试

by Aintyellow



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintyellow/pseuds/Aintyellow
Summary: 脏车！束腰！窒息play!QJ！QJ！QJ！有龙嘎感情线【算是别样的ntr吧请注意避雷





	面试

架空背景,不要深究

 

阿云嘎从工作的餐厅里出来，一眼就看见了街对面裹着夹克正等他被冻得直跺脚的郑云龙。

“大龙！”

他喊，一口白雾随着他快乐的声音散在冬日寒冷的夜空里。

他将郑云龙搂住：“这么冷的天，你不用来接我哒”

郑云龙不说话，将捂在夹克里的手伸出来，变戏法般递给阿云嘎一个还冒着热气的红薯。

“呀！”阿云嘎有些惊喜，同时又有些不舍，他捧住郑云龙的手，“你又去那里了？伤着没有？”

自从十年前帝国在与联邦的战争中败下阵来，成为联邦的半殖民地，帝国的经济衰败，物资匮乏，大部分物品都不敢放到明面上交易，纵使他们生活在帝国的首都，作为普通平民依然是过得抠抠索索，阿云嘎靠着他的嗓子在一家有名的餐厅唱歌，而郑云龙只能到处打打零工。

郑云龙毫不在意地开始剥红薯皮：“没有，没事。你工作到这么晚辛苦了，怕你饿。”说着将红薯递到阿云嘎嘴边。阿云嘎小心翼翼地咬一口，挽住郑云龙的胳膊，“你也吃。”

两人就这样你一口我一口往家走去，阿云嘎似乎心情不错，一边吃着红薯一边含混地哼起歌来。

郑云龙看他一眼：“这么高兴？”

“嗯！”阿云嘎从来藏不住事，“大龙，今天老板说之前有上面的人来我们店里吃饭的时候听到我唱歌了，说想让我去文工团工作。”

“真的啊，那太棒了嘎子！”

“不过还不一定呢，老板说明天文工团的领导也会一起来，说要听我唱歌，算是面试吧。”

“嘎子你这么牛，肯定没问题的！”郑云龙狠狠在他脸上亲一口。阿云嘎抱住他的脖子：“据说还会分一间小房子呢。”

“要这样就太好了，以后不用睡地下室，你腰能好一些。”两人慢慢走着，憧憬着未来的生活，郑云龙一路上亲他好几下，似乎一切憧憬已经变成了现实一般，“我们嘎子是最牛的！”

 

第二天老板好心停了阿云嘎在餐厅的表演，让他专心准备一会儿为联邦领导的演出。老板甚至还找出一套曾经帝国贵族的服装，跟他说：“上面的人什么表演没看过啊，这是我们帝国以前的服装，他们肯定少见，让他们感兴趣了不是事半功倍嘛。”

阿云嘎觉得有道理，可他从没有穿过帝国的贵族服饰。十年前帝国成为半殖民地的时候他才十岁，自那以后帝国自有的服饰，节日等都被禁止了，直到近些年才放松些。

老板要帮他，他脱下灰扑扑的毛衣和内衫，让老板给他套上内衬，下身是及地的缠裙，还要束上束腰。老板将束腰的绑带拉紧，将阿云嘎转过来端详，露出满意的笑容。

阿云嘎第一次穿这样的衣服，下身虽遮的严实，但束腰只到胸口，上身仿佛赤裸，让他有些不自在。

老板拍拍他的肩：“加油！”他露出一个意味深长的笑，“他们会喜欢的。”

 

包厢里觥筹交错，老板看着眼色掐着时机将阿云嘎推了进去。

包厢里安静了些许，坐在前排左侧的一位有些地中海的联邦人似乎是之前听过阿云嘎唱歌，向身边的人引荐：“喏，就是他。”

阿云嘎跪坐在榻榻米上，向他们欠了欠身。他开始唱，唱的是小时候母亲在哄他入睡时的童谣，是父亲将他架在脖子上唱的曲，是他和郑云龙拥抱和亲吻前互诉衷情的歌。

他唱得动情，用尽他所有的情感与希冀，他希望能够进入文工团，能有一份稳定的工作和收入，他和郑云龙就不用挤在潮湿阴冷的地下室，郑云龙也不用为了挣钱冻出一手冻疮，或是为了些必需品去黑市与人挣抢。

包厢里的人不再说话，只是听他唱，一边喝着酒，彼此递着眼色。坐在中间的，看上去是最大的那位大腹便便的领导点了点头。那位地中海在曲的间隙叫停了阿云嘎，拍了拍身边的位置，叫阿云嘎过去。

阿云嘎犹豫了一下，慢慢挪了过去。地中海倒了一杯酒给他：“这位，”他指着坐在中间的肥胖男人，“是文工团团长，你也该敬一敬他。”

阿云嘎绞着手指没接：“我，我不会喝酒，我，我以茶带酒...”说着想再拿一个杯子倒茶。地中海拦下了他的手：“喝茶像什么话，小嘎，”他叫得亲昵，“喝酒才真诚嘛。喝了这杯，让团长调你进文工团呀。”

阿云嘎咬着下唇，接过酒杯，转向那位肥胖的男人：“那...那团长，我敬您。”

肥胖男人晃着酒杯，笑着看阿云嘎一饮而尽，被呛得直咳嗽。他伸出手拍拍阿云嘎的背，然后暧昧地往下滑去，笑眯眯地说：“小嘎不会喝酒就不要勉强。”他把阿云嘎往自己怀里搂一搂，“小嘎想进文工团啊？”

阿云嘎往后仰，想尽力拉开点距离。

肥胖男人把阿云嘎往自己身上摁，搂着他的手摩挲着他的腰：“小嘎唱歌好听，进文工团没有问题。只是——”他扔下酒杯，将阿云嘎提到自己身上箍住，“小嘎唱歌声音这么好听，不知道叫床声音怎么样。”

他笑起来，周围人都笑起来。

他把手伸进阿云嘎的裙摆里。

阿云嘎惊得要从他身上跳起来，却被他牢牢圈在怀里，束腰本就束得紧，男人的手臂更是箍得他喘不过气来。他紧紧并拢着双腿，男人从容地滑进他的内裤，揉捏两把性器，探向身后的穴口。阿云嘎如梦初醒般抓住男人禁锢住他的手，眼里蓄上了泪，哀声求他放过自己。

男人吸吮着阿云嘎的脖颈正起劲，也不答话，整个人带着阿云嘎往地中海的方向转过去。地中海会意，钻进了阿云嘎的缠裙里面，不顾阿云嘎的挣扎扒下了他的内裤，摁住他的腿舔弄着他的后穴。束腰在剧烈的挣扎中歪了下去，露出阿云嘎一边的胸乳。肥胖男子揉弄他的胸口，在他白皙的皮肤上留下鲜红的指印，他扣挖着阿云嘎胸前挺起的乳头，带着酒气的湿热话语喷在阿云嘎的耳边：“要是小嘎叫床声也好听，那我就安排你进文工团。”说着舔上阿云嘎的耳垂，“文工团可是有编制的，以后房子也会分，大米也会发，小嘎不想要吗？”

阿云嘎惶惶地松开了手，他想要，他想要和郑云龙住在整洁的房子里，不用担心自己的温饱。虽然和郑云龙在一起，睡地下室，有一顿没一顿的日子他也快乐，可他不想郑云龙为了顾及他的腰伤在冬天还把薄被都给自己，发着高烧还要上街做活，为了一口吃的在黑市与人大打出手带着一身伤回来。

他犹豫了。

地中海在这个当口抬起他的屁股，将桌子上一壶酒液灌进他的穴里。酒液辛辣，阿云嘎高亢地叫出声，整个人紧紧蜷缩起来。肥胖男人“责怪”道：“小嘎不会喝酒，不要硬灌他。”他拿起自己桌上的酒壶，“小嘎不喝，我来喝。”说着将酒液顺着阿云嘎的脖子倒下，冰冷的液体顺着胸口流进束腰里，被浸润过的皮肤如火烧般刺痛了起来。男人伸出肥腻的舌头，在阿云嘎光裸的皮肤上游走，啧啧有味地舔舐着酒液。

地中海再一次钻进他的裙摆，将一根手指插进他的后穴。阿云嘎闷声发出一声喘。

他不是没有做过，他和郑云龙在那个阴暗的地下室里在潮湿破旧的棉絮上不知道滚过多少回。可郑云龙不会这么对他，每次大龙都是耐心地替他扩张，亲吻着他的眼睛，温柔地问他：“还行吗？可以吗？”郑云龙不会让他这么疼。

肥胖男人正吸吮着阿云嘎的乳粒，仿佛能吸出奶来一般，对阿云嘎这样的反应不太满意：“小嘎别这么害羞，”他把手从束腰的边缘伸进去揉捏阿云嘎另一侧的胸口，“叫床声也是正经面试呢。”

地中海已经伸进两根手指进出着穴道，受酒液刺激火辣辣的长肉分泌出了大量的液体，让两根手指进出的非常顺畅，地中海又加了一根抽插着。

阿云嘎仰头倒在肥胖男人身上，紧紧咬着牙关落下泪来。他感觉自己正在被撕裂，他背叛了郑云龙，可他没有任何办法。他在地中海曲起手指在穴道里扣挖时松了口，让自己配合着肠道里的节奏发出呻吟。

“嗯...哈..."地中海又粗鲁地将手指捅到了底。

“哈啊...啊....”肥胖男人叼住了他的乳粒研磨。

坐在后排的青年人有些耐不住地上前，放出自己已经粗涨的性器，抓着阿云嘎的手替自己上下撸动。

“嗯啊...哈...啊！”原本只是配合的喘息在地中海不停的扣挖中逐渐变了调，阿云嘎感受到自己原本火辣辣又麻木的肠道随着地中海的抽插开始搅动，泌出更多淫液，甚至还升腾起了一股麻痒。

不应该是这样的。

阿云嘎有些绝望地摇着头。

不是这样的。他明明是在被强奸，他是疼的，他应该是毫无感情地被强奸。可为什么，他无法承受地产生了欲望，后穴瘙痒起来，他想要，想要阴茎进入他，他居然在渴望一个肥腻的中年男人，或者谁都行，一个强奸犯的阴茎。

他彻底背叛了郑云龙。

这个念头令他崩溃，他无声地痛哭起来，大腿根无法控制地颤抖，在地中海无意此戳到一点时一个挺身叫了出来。

他有一瞬短暂的空白，地中海撤出被吹水淋湿的手指，恭敬地示意正在吸阿云嘎奶的肥胖男人可以了。

阿云嘎被肥胖男人掀到地中海身上，他不得不伸出手撑住自己才堪堪在榻榻米上跪好。还没等他稳住身体，他的缠裙被一把撩起，张翕的穴口被一根又粗又短的阴茎闯入。他没控制住自己的叫声，他大张着嘴，津涎滴到身下地中海的裤子上，地中海早已肿起一个鼓包，此时迫不及待地拉下裤子把阿云嘎的头往自己性器上摁。

阿云嘎承受着身后的撞击，嘴里含着一根粗短的阴茎，只得发出“哼哧哼哧”的喘息。

肥胖男子加快了冲刺的速度，不一会便闷哼一声射在了阿云嘎的肠道里。

人胖果然耐力也不好，阿云嘎除了穴口被磨得生疼，没有一丝快意。他生涩地吞吐着嘴里的阴茎，希望地中海也能快一些射出来，结束他的酷刑。

不应期的肥胖男人靠在榻榻米上懒洋洋地开口：“你怎么堵着人家小嘎的嘴呢？小嘎是来唱歌面试的，你这让我们怎么评判啊。”

地中海闻言连连道歉，手上却使力把阿云嘎的头往下摁，让阿云嘎整个吞进他的性器，鼻尖都埋进耻毛里，才把他放开。

阿云嘎整个人已经乱七八糟，束腰被往下推了些，露出大片白皙的胸乳和两粒艳红的乳尖，全身湿漉漉的，身上是酒液和滴下的唾液，裙子也零散着，上面沾满了淫液和他喷出的水。他就这样头脑发懵地凌乱地坐在榻榻米上，看上去淫荡又无辜。

肥胖男人指指刚才上前拿阿云嘎的手给自己撸的那名青年男人：“你问问书记觉得你怎么样。”

阿云嘎回过些神来转过眼波去看那个还革履整齐的男人，他只有一根阴茎露在外面，又粗又长，涨得紫红。阿云嘎茫然地爬过去，仰头去看看似闲散坐着，实际已忍耐不住的男人。

阿云嘎的眼神失了光彩，他像一个提线木偶般乖觉而麻木。他自觉地撩起裙摆，坐到了男人的大腿上。青年人的性器和刚刚两位大腹便便的领导不同，他的性器又粗又长，阿云嘎揽着他的脖子，堪堪吃进去一个头就有些受不住，他的穴口被撑得比刚才还要开，阴茎上暴起的青筋磨着他脆弱又敏感的肠壁。阿云嘎往下坐，耐不住地仰起头娇喘起来。

肥胖男人看着他们笑：“小嘎，唱呀，唱起来。”

阿云嘎便听话地浪叫出声。

他把青年的阴茎吞吃到底，男人伸手掐他的乳尖，他呻吟着开始摆动臀部。

“哈...啊~”阿云嘎已经忘记了羞耻，体内的巨物似乎正缓解他的搔痒，但它刮蹭着又提起他新的欲望，“嗯啊~哈...嗯哈......”他的脑子已经不太清醒了，就只有要叫得好听些，摆着腰让这根东西把自己肏舒服了。

男人将手指伸进阿云嘎嘴里玩弄着他的舌头：“小嘎声音是好听，但面试唱的歌没有歌词吗？小嘎要唱些好听的歌词来才行。”说着重重往上一顶，把阿云嘎又顶出一声尖叫。

阿云嘎茫然地看着男人戏谑的脸，他的眼里都是泪，眼尾潮红，小舌被男人用手指搅动着，不停地滴下涎液来。男人没有耐心等待阿云嘎的迷茫，他抽回手，往阿云嘎的屁股上重重一拍：“叫点好听的！”

阿云嘎被他打得一个索瑟，肠道夹紧了里面的阴茎，绞得男人骂了一句脏话。

阿云嘎迟疑地又动起腰来，嗫嚅着轻声叫了一句：“老公”

在场的人俱大笑起来，肥胖男人似乎恢复了力气，凑过来摸了两把阿云嘎的乳头，笑他：“小嘎可真会找老公啊，书记啊，小嘎都这么叫你了，你可要让人家进的啊。”

青年男人也挺高兴一般，挺动着操干着阿云嘎说：“好，好，肯定让他进。”说罢两人又大笑起来，这时男人才像来了兴致一般扯掉了阿云嘎的缠裙，卡着他的腰就往上顶。阿云嘎身上只剩下一件束腰，皮肤上都是肮脏的指印，他被男人顶得难耐，毫无章法地扭着屁股，仰起头“好大...好舒服...啊...操我”地乱叫。

男人又笑：“这才叫好听的嘛。”他突然起身，把阿云嘎压在榻榻米上冲刺，他肏得又深又重，阿云嘎除了被顶出无意义的呻吟外已经说不出话来了。就在男人快要释放的时候突然被肥胖男人叫停了。

青年男人有些不满地看肥胖男人一眼，阿云嘎喘得像一尾出水的鱼，被临门一脚的高潮卡得不上不下，下意识又扭着想让粗壮的阴茎止止他的痒。

肥胖男人给青年人使了个眼色，让他再把阿云嘎抱起来。青年心领神会，把哼哼唧唧的阿云嘎拉起来恢复骑乘的体位，再次冲刺起来。连接处粘腻的水声和肉体拍打的声音在包厢里清晰作响，可阿云嘎逐渐听不见了，他的脑子里只有层层堆砌的快感和自己浪荡的声音，他感到呼吸困难，绷紧了四肢，脚趾也蜷起准备迎接马上要袭来的高潮，体内的阴茎再次刮过他敏感的那点刺进肠道深处，他还没迎来一片白光，先感受到了被掐住窒息感。

肥胖男人在阿云嘎身后勒死了束腰的绳子。

青年人在阿云嘎的体内释放，射出一波波精液刺激着阿云嘎的肠壁。阿云嘎也高潮了，他的阴茎在毫无触碰的情况下也射出了精液，体内潮吹得如同泉涌一般，汩汩热液淋在刚释放的龟头上。可还不止这些，潮吹的快感被窒息感推上极端，他的脑子像炸开一般嗡嗡作响，肠道受的刺激通过因应急而有反应的神经传导到全身。

他要死了

阿云嘎充满恐惧，他想要大叫，可肺部的空气被掐住他发不出一点声音，他只能大张着嘴，翻着白眼吐着舌头，抖得跟触电了一样，在青年把阴茎拔出去之后依然在在地上打着滚流着水。

男人们哈哈大笑，终于大发慈悲地松开了绳子给阿云嘎留一口气。

阿云嘎趴在榻榻米上久久难以回神。面试官们都走了。他喘匀了气才爬起来，去洗手间清理了一下。

他换回自己那件灰扑扑的毛衣。这件毛衣穿了很多年了，旧了，也不怎么保暖了。他觉得冷。他走出餐厅，天色浓重得像墨一般。他觉得冷，这是他二十多年人生，遇到最冷的一个冬天。

他麻木地想往家走。在对面等着他的郑云龙高喊一声：“嘎子！”

他站住了，没有像往常一样跑过去扑进郑云龙怀里。他站在那里，等着郑云龙跑过街跑到他跟前。

“嘎子，怎么样啊？”

郑云龙还和昨天一样，他想。是啊，没有人会一夜之间改变，郑云龙就是郑云龙啊。可为什么，他却觉得一切都变了呢？

看阿云嘎木木地默不作声，郑云龙以为面试没过，他小心翼翼地抱住阿云嘎，轻轻拍着他的后背：“没事儿啊，没事儿，我们之前不也过得挺好。”

阿云嘎被这个拥抱烫到了，可他还是伸出手用力回抱住了郑云龙，用他从来没有用过的力气：“大龙，我能进文工团了。”

“真的呀！”郑云龙惊喜松开手想亲他，可阿云嘎死死抱住他，他没法，只好重新抱回去，“这不挺好，你这是，咋了？”

阿云嘎将头靠在郑云龙肩头落下滚烫的泪来：“没事，就是太冷了。”

郑云龙拍拍他，也紧紧把他抱住。

阿云嘎沉默地落着泪：“大龙，我们会好的，会很好很好的。”


End file.
